A Thanksgiving To Remember
by wildcats2016
Summary: Each chapter will have a thanksgiving memory from each couple.
1. Troy and Gabriella

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton were getting ready to go over to his parents house to have thanksgiving with them. Troy asked Gabriella if they were going to tell his parents that they were going to be having a baby in four months. Gabriella told Troy that they were going to tell his parents and her mom after they were done eating their thanksgiving dinner. Troy and Gabriella had found out a few months ago that they were having a baby together. They had decided to not tell any one till they were out of the first trimester. Now that Gabriella was in the second trimester, it was safe to tell his parents and everyone else. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to tell his parents and her mom left the house and got into the car. They pulled out of their drive way and were now on their way to his parents house.

Troy and Gabriella were remembering the last few thanksgivings they had together. Troy and Gabriella wonder want their friends were doing for thanksgiving. Mean while Lucille and Maria were cooking the thanksgiving and Maria could not wait to see Troy and Gabriella again. Jack was in the living room watching a basketball game. Jack could not wait to see his son and daughter in law again. Jack decided to see what Chad and Taylor were up too. Chad and Taylor told Jack they were not doing much. Jack asked Chad if he and Taylor would like to have thanksgiving with them. Chad told Jack they would love to have thanksgiving with them. Chad said to Jack that he and Taylor would see him in a little bit.

Chad and Taylor left their house and headed over to Troy's parents house to have thanksgiving with them. Troy and Gabriella arrived at his parents house and got out of the car. Troy took Gabriella's hand into his and went up to the knocked on the door and Maria open the door. Maria let them into the house and then gave them a quick hug before she went back to the kitchen. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and saw his dad watching a basketball game on tv. A few minutes later Chad and Taylor arrived at the Bolton house and got out of the car. They went up to the door and knocked on it. Gabriella open the door to see Chad and Taylor Danforth standing in front of her. Gabriella let then in the hosue and gave them a hug too.

Gabriella with Chad and Taylor went to the living room. Troy looked up to see his best friend Chad with Taylor. Jack told Troy and Gabriella that he invited them to have thanksgiving with them. Troy and Gabriella were happy to have their best friends there. So Lucille came out of the kitchen for a while with Maria behind her. They came into the living room and saw Troy and Gabriella talking with Chad and Taylor. Jack told Lucille that he had invited Chad and Taylor to have thanksgiving with them. Lucille did not mind that Chad and Taylor were having thanksgiving with them.

A few hours later the thanksgiving dinner was ready. So every one went to the dining room table and sat down. Lucille and Maria brought the food out. Jack help bring the turkey to the table. They said a prayer first and then started dishing their food up. They all started eating their thanksgiving food. After they were done eating thanksgiving dinner, they went back to the living room to relax. Lucille and Maria put the left overs a way and did the dishes too. Troy and Gabriella were going to tell his parents,her mom and their best friends about them having a baby, once their moms were in the living room with them.

A hout later Lucille and Maria had finished washing the dishes and were now in the living room relaxing. Troy and Gabriella stood up and said they to everyone in the room they had some thing to tell them. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his parents,her mom and best friends that they were having a baby in four months. Lucille and Maria had happy tears in their eyes. Chad and Taylor congradulated them on having a baby together. Jack was happy for Troy and Gabriella too. So after everyone congradulated them on having a baby. Gabriella told Lucille and her mom that she is four months along.

Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor visited with his parents a little bit longer before they went home. Two hours later Troy and Gabriella with Chad and Taylor left the Bolton house together. Troy and Gabriella told his parents and her mom that they would keep them posted on how the baby is doing. So Troy and Gabriella went to the car and got in it. Chad and Taylor got into their car too. They pulled out of thedrive way and were now heading home for the night.

They arrived back at their house and got out of the car. Chad and Taylor were glad they were living next door to Troy and Gabriella. Troy and Gabriella asked their best friends Chad and Taylor if they wanted to come over for a little bit. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella they would love to come over for a little bit. So they went into the house together. They decided to watch a movie together. After they got done watching the movie, Chad and Taylor went home for the night.

Troy went to make sure all the windows and doors were lock before going upstairs to bed. Gabriella went upstair to their bedroom and got ready for bed. Troy went upstairs to their bedroom and saw Gabriella waiting for him in the bed. So Troy stripped down to his boxers and climb into the bed. Troy and Garbiella shared a few kisses on the lips. Troy said to Gabriella that this is one thanksgiving that we will remember for sure. Gabriella agree with Troy on what he said. They shared one more kiss and then went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N This next chapter will be about Chad and Taylor's thanksgiving that they remember.


	2. Chad And Taylor

**Chapter 2**

Chad and Taylor Danforth could not believe it was thanksgiving again. So they were not going to do much for thanksgiving. Taylor had not been feeling good in the mornings. So Taylor had made a trip to the store that morning and bought two pregnancy tests and then came home to take them. Taylor was not sure if Chad would be happy about about them having a baby now. Taylor had waited till the five minutes was up and then she looked at the four pregnancy test, which all said positive that she was pregnant. So she called her docotor to see if she could see her right away. The doctor had told Taylor that she could see her right a way.

So Taylor left the hosue while Chad was still sleeping and went to see her doctor. The doctor asked Taylor what was wrong. Taylor told the doctor that she had took four pregnancy test, which all said positive on them. So the doctor had Taylor do another pregnancy test. The doctor had checked Taylor all over and asked her questions too. The doctor got the results back from the pregnancy test and told taylor that she was indeed pregnant. Then the doctor had the nurse bring the sonagram machine into the room. The doctor turned the sonagram machine on, so that it could warm up. The doctor put some gel on Taylor's flat stomache and then took the wand across it. The doctor told Taylor that she was two and half months pregnant and was due in six to seven months. The doctor got Taylor the sonagram pictures. Taylor wife the gel of her stomache and pulled her shirt back down.

The doctor gave Taylor the sonagram pictures and the vitamins that she would have to take. The doctor told Taylor she would see her next month. So Taylor made her next doctor's appointment for next month. She left the hospital and got into the the way home Taylor was trying to figure out how to tell her husband Chad that they were going to have a baby together. When she got home, that she had decided just to tell Chad that she is pregnant. So she went into the hosue and saw Chad in the living room watching tv. Chad saw Taylor come into the living room and asked her where she had been. Taylor told Chad she had some thing to tell him. Chad asked her what she had to tell him. So Taylor took one of Chad's hands and placed it on her stomache.

Chad at first did not know why Taylor had put his hand on her stomache for. Taylor then told Chad that she is pregnant. Chad at first was in shock, but then he had a huge grin on his face. Taylor saw Chad smiling at her. Chadasked Taylor how far a long she was. Taylor told Chad that she was two and a half months a long in the pregnancy. Chad gave Taylor a kiss on the lips. Taylor was glad that Chad was happy with them having a baby. So Chad and Taylor were doing some more kissing , when their phone started ringing. Chad answer the phone and found out it was Troy's dad calling. Chad asked Troy's dad why he was calling. Jack said to Chad he would like to invite him and Taylor over for thanksgiving. Chad and Taylor excepted his invite to have thanksgiving with them.

Taylor told Chad she could not wait to see Troy and Gabriella with their son Chase Troy Bolton. So that got ready to go over to the Bolton house. Chad asked Taylor if they can tell Troy and Gabriella with Troy's parents about them having a baby. Taylor told Chad that they can tell them. So they made sure they had the keys to the house and then they locked it up. They got into the car and headed over to the Bolton house. A hour later they arrived at the Bolton's house and got out of the car. They went up to the door and knocked on it. Jack answered the door and let them into the house. Chad and Taylor asked Jack where Troy and Gabriella were at. Jack told Chad and Taylor that they were in the living room. So they went to the living room and saw Troy and Gabriella playing with their son Chase.

Troy and Gabriella saw Chad and Taylor in the living room with them. Troy and Gabriella had asked them what they were doing there. Chad and Taylor told Troy and Gabriella that they were invited to have thanksgiving with them. Taylor then noticed that Gabriella was pregnant again. Troy and Gabriella told Chad and Taylor that they are having another baby. Chad and Taylor told their best friends Troy and Gabriella that they are having a baby too. Troy and Gabriella were happy for their best friends and congradulated them too. They visited for awhile till dinner was ready. Troy was hold Chase while they were eating dinner. Chad and Taylor could not wait for their baby to be born. So after they finished eating their thanksgiving dinner, they went back to the living room to visit some more.

Two hours later Chad and Taylor said good bye to their best friends Troy and Gabriella and also to Troy's parents too. They got into their car and left for home. A few minutes later they arrived at home and got out of the car. They went into the house and went to the living room to watcha movie before they went to bed. Chad said to Taylor that this thanksgiving is going to be one to remember for sure. Taylor said to Chad that it will. So they finished watching the movie and then went to bed for the night.

Please Review!


End file.
